1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device with a semiconductor body which contains a region comprising transistors operated in accordance with I.sup.2 L technology, which transistors include a driver transistor which is coupled to a transistor operated at a higher bias current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the technical literature comprehensive articles on I.sup.2 L (integrated injection logic) are found, the substance of this technology being that the current supply of the transistors of an integrated circuit is effected by a current injector which is disposed on the semiconductor body of the integrated circuit, which current injector with further zones of the semiconductor body constitutes a multilayer structure of at least three consecutive layers which are isolated from each other by rectifying junctions, the current which is injected into an intermediate layer by the current injector being collected by a collecting layer, which collecting layer also forms part of one or more transistors of the integrated circuit.
Although the name I.sup.2 L might suggest that the invention is limited to use in logic circuits, this is in fact not so. Its the use in analog circuits should also be considered. Hereinafter I.sup.2 L is to be understood to mean the variant described in the published Netherlands Patent Application No. 7,107,040, (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 876,219 now pending) in which the relevant transistors take the form of vertical inversely operated transistors.